piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hai Peng
The Hai Peng was a junk ship owned by Captain Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore. It was most notably known as the ship that was given to the crew led by Hector Barbossa for the voyage to the weird and haunted shoals at World's End, where they needed to go to rescue Jack Sparrow in Davy Jones' Locker. The Hai Peng would be destroyed as it fell through a waterfall and ended up at the Locker. History Singapore It is unknown how long Sao Feng owned the Hai Peng, but it known that he would have it by the time fellow Pirate Lord Hector Barbossa met with him in Singapore to ask for a ship and crew for a venture he was to undertake with his crew to save Jack Sparrow. After dealing with an attack from the soldiers of the East India Trading Company, Will Turner, an ally to Barbossa, came to him with Feng's charts, along with having gotten a ship and crew for their voyage. Though Will secretly kept that he only got the Hai Peng because of making a deal with Sao Feng, in which he would betray Barbossa and Jack Sparrow. .]] Narrowly escaping the EITC soldiers, Barbossa's crew made it to the Hai Peng. On board the Hai Peng, the crew prepared to make sail as the entire city of Singapore burned. The Hai Peng sailed away from the harbor as Barbossa confronted Will, and as Elizabeth Swann spoke with Tia Dalma aboard the ship. As the city of Singapore was engulfed by flames, Barbossa's crew had the Hai Peng sail forth in their voyage to save Jack Sparrow. Ice Passage .]] Determined to continue their mission, the crew of the Hai Peng began its voyage to the haunted shoals at World's End to save Jack Sparrow in Davy Jones' Locker. The Hai Peng later sailed through a frozen landscape, getting close to the edge of the earth, at the Ice Passage between worlds. As the junk sailed, Will Turner and Tai Huang were examining Sao Feng's charts, where Will saw the inscribed words: "Over the edge, over again, sunrise sets, flash of green." Upon seeing it, Will showed Barbossa the map and Joshamee Gibbs told the crew about the green flash. Taking the wheel, Barbossa had the Hai Peng sail through ice glaciers into uncharted waters. At World's End .]] Later that night, while the Hai Peng sailed in clear waters, the crew reached their destination as Will saw something up ahead and Barbossa stating that they were "good and lost now". Looking ahead, the crew saw that they were heading for the raging waters of World's End. From there, Barbossa had the Hai Peng run straight toward the falls, where the junk tipped over and fell, ultimately reaching their destination: Davy Jones' Locker. The crew walked out of the ocean, but with the Hai Peng destroyed, the wreckage of the junk sitting on the ocean. While the crew was able to sail aboard the Black Pearl with Jack Sparrow, in which later time they would escape Davy Jones' Locker, the wreckage of the Hai Peng would remain in the Locker. Design and appearance The Hai Peng was a junk that really looked like junk. It composed of rotting, decrepit wood and thatched roofing on its deck structure.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - Return to The Bahamas Behind the scenes *A full ship prop was used as the Hai Peng in the making for At World's End. *It is possible that the name Hai Peng may have been derived from Chang Hai-peng, a Chinese Northeastern Army general. In the special features of the At World's End DVD, it was revealed the name means "flying dragon". Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (comic) *''The Challenge!'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (video game)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (junior novelization)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Hai Peng crew Category:Junks Category:Pirate ships Category:Ships of Sao Feng's Empire Category:Destroyed vessels